


(we're not) star-crossed lovers, (don't) tell me that it feels like love

by blifuys (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, basically they can't be together bc of war and (jazz hands) Bad Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: Blue is the colour of a prince. Azure greets him without hesitation, eyes like a warm spring river; eyes that look at him, not down on him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	(we're not) star-crossed lovers, (don't) tell me that it feels like love

**Author's Note:**

> waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaater

His time at Garreg Mach had many lessons for him, but the most important thing Claude realised is that he loves the colour blue. 

Blue stands for the skies that mean freedom to him. Blue reminds him of the East Almyran shores, seasalt tickling his nose while he tries to hold the wind in his hands, palms stretched out above his head while he feels the gentle burn of sun on his skin. 

Blue is the colour of a prince. Azure greets him without hesitation, eyes like a warm spring river; eyes that look  _ at _ him, not down on him. Honest windows to the soul that hold nothing but earnest respect for Claude, even though he doesn’t think he’s done anything to deserve that. 

“I find you difficult to decipher, to be honest,” Dimitri whispered to him once. “Pardon my rudeness.” 

Claude had nothing to say in reply then, the smile that quirks his lips upwards sly and tricky, enough to keep the other man from figuring out the thoughts that roared through his mind. His tactic was to press his lips against Dimitri’s trembling, inexperienced mouth. That sealed off any remaining words the prince had for him then, long forgotten as Claude filled Dimitri’s mind with himself—his touch, his kiss, his laugh, anything to keep them moving forward. 

Little did Dimitri know, Claude found his honesty frustrating. His heart is made of glass. Behind well-polished silver and stolen kisses behind brick walls and propped-up textbooks, Claude realises that what you see is what you get—the man has no agenda to speak of, other than noble, chivalrous honesty. 

He should have known that his first mistake was to fall in love with Dimitri.

The threat of war looming on the horizon is no joke. If the whispers within Garreg Mach’s walls are accurate and reliable, they only have a day left until invasion occurs—and Claude knows for sure that they are nowhere near ready. 

In particular, there’s a man that walks among them. He speaks to specters that aren’t there. Alone in the shadows, he snarls at nothing— _ I’ll have her head _ , he growls,  _ she’ll die. I’ll make sure of it. She will see her end. I will ensure she swings from the rope as your tribute. _

But even as he stands in front of Dimitri’s door, a hesitation that had never been there before grips at his heart. His hand stills on the knob, feeling cold metal under his fingertips pull him back to reality. 

Something changed Dimitri in that tomb. Like he had come out as a whole new man. Had this land’s goddess stolen his prince away? In place of blue lies pitch-black. He doesn’t see azure anymore. His final days in Garreg Mach are red, red, red. 

Claude loves the colour blue. 

Blue stands for the skies that unlock the world to him—endless, promising, risky. Blue stands for the seas that roar with trepidation. They are not gentle anymore. They crash unto shores mercilessly with fury, unspoken and hidden under their deepest depths. 

Blue is for the prince that once looked  _ at  _ him, not through him. Perhaps he’s forgotten Claude, or Claude’s become one of the specters that his prince whispers to in the night. 

His hand slips off the brass. The numbers slip off Claude’s back as their clock times down to zero. He turns away from the wood that keeps him out of one man’s private graveyard. He cannot allow the risk of trapping himself in there, for he knows damn well that he’ll never leave once he enters.

“Goodbye, Dimitri,” He whispers as he forces himself further and further away from the blue. There’s a lot to prepare tonight, if he wants to ensure his Golden Deer survive. He belongs to the land of the living, too many plans for life after Garreg Mach, too many ambitions to resign here. “It was nice while it lasted.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the moon was full, i'm sad, i suffered, you will suffer with me 
> 
> [i like cash and my hair to my ass!](https://twitter.com/nekohmy/status/1238499872224849921?s=19)


End file.
